


Crashed

by KuroHitsuji



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angel!Jack, Angels, Crash Landings, Intruding Angel, Jackrabbit Week, M/M, Normal Boring Lifestyle, Panic!Aster, Sassy!Jack, Slight!Modern AU, human!Bunny, prompts, tradition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroHitsuji/pseuds/KuroHitsuji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: What would you do if suddenly from a normal day to day life you found something that would make living much more worthwhile? Angel!Jack, Human!Aster</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crashed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jackrabbit Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jackrabbit+Fandom), [Jackrabbit Week](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jackrabbit+Week).



> A/N: This was supposed to be for JackRabbit week, but I am such a slow ass and procrastinated a hella lot so, sorry for that Jackrabbit fandom, but well, have fun with a five page ficcy of sass and slight fluff? I hope I do well with this fic. Btw this is for the prompt of Traditions & with a slight!Modern AU
> 
> Inspiratorial Mood Music: Crashed by: Daughtry

~*Crashed*~

Aster lives the life of normalcy.

He wakes up at six in the morning to prepare his daily dose of coffee, black and a toast of bread. He would dress for work, grab his keys and wallet from the coffee table and drive to the tall building settled in the heart of the city, surrounded by other tall buildings, all posh and polished off glass, showing off money in more ways than one.

He has a stable job with stable income working as an art director for a film company, Guardians Inc. He would go to his office, smile and greet his fellow work mates and even make small talk with a few well-known friends. Then he proceeds with his work, managing art and concepts, directing which concept should be taken in and which shouldn’t. He loved his job.

He hated his life.

It all seemed like a perfect life.

Many would say his is the best life any man can have but he can go out and tell them, they’re wrong.

Not all seemed perfect in the clouded eyes of greed and poverty.

He’d rather live a thousand lives full of meaning, of worth, than this one measly peaceful one that brought him nothing but the pounding steadiness, the screaming silent normal life of humanity.

He wanted an adventure, one he could call his own.

And a love that would be his alone.

Despite these fairytale imaginings and desire for something out of this world, he knew it was unrealistic, so he stood by his everyday life.

At each end of his day he would greet his co-workers good night as they all passed by him to leave for dinner or bed. He’d stay behind to manage a couple more artwork. Everyone always did say he was a workaholic and he never corrected them since it was the truth. He’d spent hours looking at concepts to make sure everything was perfect and right, not one to shrug of measly mistakes at all.

Not even a slight curl or a line out of place.

Once he deemed everything perfect for viewing for tomorrow’s weekly submission to the Director he left his office, greeting the night guard a good night and left in his car for home.

His nightlife was dull and boring compared to his day life of color and palette.

He’d arrive to his home, empty and devoid of life, the walls of a boring color of cream with naught a painting or picture in sight. The simple black L shaped couch and the glass coffee table stood in contrast to the bright walls. His shelves were half full of book and DVDs that he’d never read nor watch and were there just for décor purposes and an expensive flat screen TV hung on the wall opposite the couch.

His kitchen was bare and mostly unused with only the few necessities like water, bread and eggs. Sometimes he would buy milk and bacon but only on few occassions that he was sick of having to eat eggs daily for breakfast.

His bedroom was basically the same, having only a bed and his walk in closet to hang his clothes. He was a very typical kind of guy and liked to keep things to a minimum.

Then he’d proceed with his nightly activities.

He’d order a delivery composed of Chinese noodles and dumplings from his favorite restaurant down town and take his shower, dressing in simple loose pajamas and bunny slippers he trudged over to the couch, flipping off channels trying to find something good to watch until the doorbell ringed, signaling the arrival of his dinner.

He’d pay the delivery boy with tip and bring his dinner to the couch to eat, watching old movies from late 90’s. He’d finish his dinner and throw the waste out on his garbage bin located at the front porch. Then he’d go back inside to continue watching the boring movie until he’s drowsy enough to sleep and shut the thing off to trudge upstairs to his bedroom and sleep the night off.

It was normal, boring and typical everyday and every night life for Aster.

But apparently tonight there would be something different.

A crash sounded in his backyard and he snapped upright in shock, still slightly sleepy. “What?” He groaned and stared at his clock, it was just barely 3 o’clock. He mumbled something about cats and moved back to sleep when he heard a loud moan outside followed by a yelp and a hiss. His eyes shot open in an instant and he crawled out of his bed to peek through the window of his bedroom.

He spotted his tree, bent and obviously broken then a flurry of white feathers, other than that, there seemed to be nothing wrong.

‘Wait… white feathers?!’ He was confused and marched down from his bedroom and out the door to go and survey the place; he arrived to find a boy in white clothing lying upside down from the broken tree branch with a very sheepish smile and a wince.

But that’s not what was unusual about this boy.

No, it was the wings.

White feathery wings.

Aster gaped and floundered for words but hey escape him in this moment of vital need.

“Uhm… sorry about your tree,  I’m still learning how to land and my projection was kind of off? So… I promise I can fix it if you want!” The person started to talk and it freaked Aster even more.

“You… I! My tree… what… WHAT?! STOP!” He cried, clenching his eyes closed and bringing his hands to his ears.

The person stopped talking and blinked at him strangely.

He panted and mentally counted to ten.

_One_

‘This cannot be happening!’

Two

‘This is insanity!’

Three

‘My tree’s broken! It’s gonna be a bitch to fix!’

Four

‘Plus this person is inhuman!’

Five

‘This is obviously not real!’

Six

‘This is impossible!’

Seven

‘Plus FEATHERS! EVERYWHERE!’

Eight

‘How am I supposed to clean that pile up?!’

Nine

‘And this person is not real!’

Ten

“You’re not real!” Aster shouted pointing at the boy with an accusing finger and narrowed eyes.

The boy merely blinked at him with a curious look. “Excuse me?” He stated duly with a roll of his impossibly light blue eyes. “I’m right here, so I am very much real, human and stop pointing at me! It makes me feel uncomfortable! It’s already bad enough hanging upside down your stupid tree!” He grumbled moodily, crossing his pale arms over his clothed chest.

Then Aster realized something.

The boy was naked underneath the clothing.

And since the boy was upside down…

“GAAAH! My eyes!” Aster closed his eyes and turned around so he wouldn’t see anything indecent.

The boy chuckled and smirked. “You humans are so funny, you go and have sex with random strangers but still manage to get embarrassed at seeing something you obviously have. Anyways, can you stop freaking out and help me down? I’m kinda tired of ‘hanging around’ if you know what I mean.”

Aster glared at the smartass teen and avoided looking at that place as he helped the person down from the broken tree. “Why did you end up here anyways?” He mumbled, after all he deserved to know.

“I just told you, I fell, I wasn’t really used to coordinated my landings. Anyways, thanks for the help, but I think I should leave now.” The teen said, smiling and shook Aster’s hand as he spread his wings but winced and elicited a yelp when he tried to flap them. “I-wha?!” He fell to his knees and tears formed at the corner of his eyes.

Aster kneeled beside the wounded teen and observed the wings. The left wing was broken, the bone twisted in a way it’s not supposed to, probably affected by the fall to the tree. “Your wing is broken.” He stated matter of factly.

The teen glared at him. “Oh really? I didn’t know that.” He sighed, feeling miserable, he was tired and weary and now his wing is broken, he couldn’t even fly away from this stupid human.

“Maybe you’d want to stay for a while? Until after it heals at least? I could patch it up so it won’t get infected too.” Aster suggested, looking the teen over to see if there’s any more wounds, aside from scratches from the branches there seemed to be none other.

The teen looked at him in surprise, blue eyes impossibly wide with a blooming smile tugging lush pink lips. “Really?” This was unexpected; he thought this man would be like those other humans, work for money, greed and power. All selfish and no thought for other.

After all, Angels did watch over them ever since time began.

“Yeah. Uhm, do you mind me asking but, what are you exactly?” Aster blushed, it was such a stupid question but he needed to confirm his suspicions.

The teen grinned in amusement. “Oh! I’m an angel, dummy! Hi, sorry for breaking your tree and barging in on your life like this, my name’s Jack, Jack Frost, and you are?”

Aster smiled. “Aster Bunnymund to your service, and I believe I promised you a healing?” He grinned, matching the one on Jack’s face.

“I believe you did.”

Aster realized, maybe his life wasn’t so boring anymore.

\---

Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know I promised an angsty fic but uh… it died… anyways this is supposed to be angsty, I have an idea on where it’s supposed to go to end to that angsty bittersweet ending but… I has no more time and I’m already hella late for Jackrabbit week! xDDD If ever though I might continue this in the near future


End file.
